Denial
by xXxFallenXxXAngelsxXx
Summary: Well, basically, hikaru is in denial, and Kaoru is desperate for his brothers love, and is bound to set him straight. Oneshot.. : in honor of my bff Musik! : enjoy! : Just a quick fluff :


Denial, as Plain as the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own ouran high School Host Club, nor the Hitachiin characters, duhhhhhhhh, so yeah.. : not mine, but still, my fanfic, not my characters!!;

Okay, well, I could edit this forever and ever, and still think it's incomplete, and since my bff, Musik, said she loved it, I decided, hell, I might as well out it up now. .For as it's now or never.. lolz :

Anywho, I hope you like it!!Panda

Denial, as Plain as the Moon

Kaoru was getting ready for his day, when he began humming, quickly gaining the attention of his twins attention.

"Kaoru, what're you humming?" Hikaru quirked an eyebrow, wondering what the oh-so familiar tune was.

"Huh? Oh, this? I'm surprised you don't remember, Hikaru, because it's one of your FAVORITE songs!" Karoru exclaimed, quite amused at his brothers unusual forgetfulness.

Hikaru frowned, in frustration, at being stumped. First of all, how could he forget his FAVORITE song?! And second of all, why was he staring at his brother's bare chest?! Blushing, Hikaru quickly looked away, quickly growing impatient at Kaoru, blaming it on him, for not remembering his favorite song, and for not wearing a shirt.

"First of all, Kaoru, I could NEVER forget one of my favorite songs, and second of all, put a SHIRT on!!" Hikaru blushed, crossing his arms, and looking away.

"Are you so sure?" Kaoru smirked, beginning to saunter towards his brother, "And what's so wrong with me going around with no shirt on, anyways, huh?" he asked,

Voice full of unnoticed venomous mischief.

"B-because!" Hikaru stammered, illogically mumbling a couple incoherent words, causing Karou's smirk to grow.

"Because why, dear brother?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his brother, his lips whispering just above Hikaru's ear, as he felt him tense in his grip, "Oh, no need to be so tense, brother. Nothing unusual is going on." He laughed, at his brother's tepidness, once again, causing him to blush.

Truthfully, Kaoru's emotions were raging inside him, longing to touch ore of his brother, but he shook the tempting thoughts away. That's a taboo, besides, he wouldn't want to loose the only person he truly loves. Nobody does.

"G-get away, Ka-Kaoru." Hikaru growled, his fist clenched, lips pursed in annoyance. Or what, Hikaru claimed to be annoyance, but clearly, his heart would never be beating so fast if he was truly just annoyed…. Why did his brother always give him such… shameful feelings?

"Aww, someone's being crabby today. Did miss-stick-up-her-ass call again? Or is it because you can't remember your favorite song, or….is it because you secretly... love me?" he playfully blew into his brother's ear, causing him to eep, and jump, creating a very delicious friction between them, causing Kaoru to bite back a moan. No way, was he gunna go and blow his chances. Hikaru was unseemingly walking, right into his palm. Oh yes, he always got what he want. He'd make Hikaru love him, whether he forces it or not.

Sure, he said he didn't wanna ruin his relationship with Hikaru, but he could still bug him about it, until his brother cracks.

Once again, blushing, Hikaru growled, "No, I don't" and pouted. Absolutely priceless. Hikaru was definitely the most adorable thing on earth.

"Are you, suuuuuureeeee?" Kaoru purred, lightly nuzzling his head into Kaoru's neck, grinning, when he once again felt Hikaru shudder.

"Yes, Kaoru, I am quite su-sure." Hikaru tried his best to sound pissed off, but couldn't deny the growing problem in between his legs, as he mentally yelled at himself that he did Not like his brother, TWIN, non the less, _that_ way.

"Really? Because, from my point of view, you're in denial." He said tauntingly, letting go oh his brother, and blocking his exit.

Hikaru frowned again, and turned around crossing his arms. Another thing he'd never admit, as the reason for putting was 'cus he missed his brothers warmth and safety. He just wanted to get out of his room, away from his annoying brother…Right??

Then all of a sudden it hit him… All those times he'd denied and turned down girls, the time he kissed the bitch—hor-slut-fag Haurhi….. He hated it all, and always went to Kaoru for confrontation later… Maybe… could it possibly be... that he was… gay...for his…TWIN?! At this realization, Hikaru sighed, and flopped down onto the bed, his thoughts all hazy…

"Having some spur of the moment realizations, dearest brother?" Kaoru laughed, joking around, but was quite shocked when he felt someone's lips pressed against his own, and someone's arms wrapped around his waist. This was what he's always wanted, for the longest time, but…he was just joking, he didn't think Hikaru would take him so...seriously!! but of course, this was good to. Kaoru smirked, and kissed back, pushing their bodies closer, wrapping his arms around Hikaru's neck, as he quickly took charge, licking his brothers bottom lip, pushing his knee in between his brothers legs, causing a bitter-sweet moan. Taking this as his chance, he slipped his tongue in his mouth, and the battle began, one on one, tonsil hockey, all the way. But of course, this couldn't go on forever, so they pulled apart, earning a whine in reply from the other. Smirking, Kaoru began licking and nipping his way down Hikaru's neck, nibbling on the sensitive spots, ears drinking in the sexy mewls coming from his brother, currently pushed up against the wall…..Oh, was this so wrong, but so right…Life truly was perfect, :

Total of 886(or something) words in total.. ;D

Okay, yes, it's a tribute to one of my bffs, musik, and omg, I need to edit this so badly but I can do that when I turn it in for an English report.. xD JKJK!! I know it sux, but hey, I don't like to look back at my writing .. I only do that when it's a poem, or when it's on paper, and im typing it up. I change a lota crapef lyk that, no, I do not own OHshc, but hey a girl can dream.. :P Whoo And I woulda made a smut, but Idk if it woulda been rushed (probably0 and Idk if mah friend woulda appreciated it.. xDD


End file.
